Perfect Kiss
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: I never really noticed her before. I mean, she was always around, at the burrow, with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but i never really noticed her.
1. The Yule Ball

I'm not quite sure when I started to notice her. I mean, she'd always been around, always at the Burrow, always with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She was smart, quiet, and possibly more of a bookworm than Hermione was. But I never really _noticed_ her until the Yule Ball.

This little fourteen year old girl I that I had glanced upon every so often, this little fourteen year old girl who my little brother Ron had a crush on, this little fourteen year old girl with golden brown eyes, short black hair, and a couple of freckles under each eye wasn't just a little fourteen year old girl. She was mature, classy, brave, intelligent . . . and beautiful. I realized that last part when I saw her at the Yule Ball, dressed in a satin like gold dress that complimented her eyes quite well and clung to curves I never thought a fourteen year old girl could have. Her short black hair no longer seemed tangled, but smooth and velvety, pulled back into a bun to show her lovely face.

And she came with some fifth year Ravenclaw pretty boy.

Well, I suppose it served me right for not noticing her first. I did however, manage to snag a slow dance with her. I told her she looked beautiful and she gave me a breathtaking smile, pale spots of pink popping up on her cheeks.

"Thanks," she had murmured softly. I danced with her until that stupid Ravenclaw guy came back with punch, looking angry.

I watched as he argued something and as she looked confused as to why he was mad. He must have said something that really ticked her off though because she rarely ever got mad. And I saw it all from where I was sitting. One hand went to her hip while the other tightened on the cup of punch. Her eyes flashed menacingly and I saw her lips move quickly before her hand raised and dumped the juice on his head. He stood in shock as she threw the cup down and stormed off.

A smile came to my face. Okay, so she wasn't always classy but she sure as hell was tough enough for me.

I chased after her, calling her name. Melody. It seemed like the perfect name for her, it really did. She stopped and turned, a stray angry tear falling from her eye. She wiped it off her cheek before giving me a weak smile. "Hi, George," she said.

I smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly before shaking her head. "It just irks me when people think its okay to talk bad about other people, you know? And Franklin said something so . . . horrible – I didn't mean to make a scene, I just – I think I'm going to back up to the common room."

I grabbed her hand as she turned to leave. "Come on and have one last dance with me."

She was about to respond when Ron came walking towards us, looking angry too. He started going off at the mouth about Melody coming to the dance with people who were against Harry or something like that. I saw Melody's eyes flash again and her hand tightened slightly on mine. She stormed off, wiping tears from her face.

I turned on Ron then, saying, "What'd you do that for, you big prat? She was already upset!"

Before Ron could respond I raced up the stairs after her, hoping I could catch her before she got up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Fred caught me though before I could even get halfway up the stairs, telling me that Alicia Spinnet really wanted to dance with me. He dragged me back down to the Great Hall before I could protest.

That was pretty much the last alone time chance I got with Melody Travis.


	2. Hogwarts Express

As the year continued, I chanced many glances at Miss Melody Travis and each time I did, I asked myself why I had never noticed that she was really pretty. And all wanted whenever I saw her was to get a closer look since she always seemed to be so far away (at the other end of the table, at the other end of the halls, passing my classroom during her break or vice versa).

But then the year turned bad during the Champions' second and third task of the Triwizard Tournament when . . . when Cedric Diggory died and You-Know-Who came back to life. And it was weird to think now, how we were all happy, waiting for Harry to come out of that damn maze with the Cup and yet he came back with something no one had expected. I remember turning to my family and seeing their expressions and then watching her as she pushed past everyone with Ron and Hermione behind her, hurrying down towards the bottom of the stands, towards Harry. The sight of her anxious face scared me in the process and I could almost tell how absolutely pained she was at the sight of her best friend stuck in the middle of a crowd after what could only be described as a traumatizing experience.

The next time I saw her was in the hospital wing when Harry entered with a big black dog which turned out to be Sirius Black who turned out to be innocent. It was all really confusing. And there she was again, sitting next to Harry's bedside, his hand in hers and for the first time in a long time, I was jealous of someone, like, extremely jealous.

The only other thing that grabbed my attention was when Hermione caught a bug. . . . Sometimes, I worry about that girl.

On the Hogwarts Express, I sat with Fred of course, sort of wishing I could sit with Melody but I did catch her walking past a couple of times, once with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and another time beside herself.

"Um, I'll – I'll be back," I told Fred. "Got to use the john."

I hurried out of the compartment and down the hall towards the restrooms. Maybe I could finally talk to her . . . that is, if I could think about something to talk about.

Fifteen or twenty feet away I stopped when I saw Melody leaning against one of the doors of the bathroom, that git Draco Malfoy standing across from her. My hand cautiously slipped towards my wand in my pocket, itching to use it but he didn't do anything to her, just talked. They talked in hilariously quiet voices so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I did, however see when he stuck his hand out to, in an almost friendly gesture. Melody didn't take it though, and I took that as my key to step in.

"Hey, Melody," I said as I approached.

She turned to me, a smirk on her face. "Hello George."

"This guy bothering you?"

She turned back to Malfoy who was staring at her blankly. She hesitated before saying, "No. No we were just talking."

She started walking and I followed beside her. "So," I started, fishing for something else to talk about, "are you coming to the Burrow this summer?"

She glanced up at me, skeptically. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Um, well, probably. I kind of live just a little bit away from you."

"Oh, er, right."

We walked in awkward silence for a minute, passing my compartment and reaching hers. "Well, see ya," she said, opening her door.

"Yeah, okay," I said. She smiled at me and then went into her compartment while I doubled-back to mine. I felt like a complete bum. I replayed the short conversation in my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I went into the compartment where Fred was still sitting, staring at me with a cocky smile on his face. "Well!" he said.

"Well what?" I said, sitting down across from her.

"What was all that about?" he asked, nodding his head at the door.

"Nothing. I was just – just walking with her back to her compartment."

"Right. After you followed her to the bathrooms."

"What are you getting at?"

"You fancy Melody Travis!"

"_What?_ I – I do not!"

"Uh, yes you do."

"Don't."

"George, listen to me. I'm your twin. You can't hide this kind of stuff from me. It's completely obvious. Not to mention that I saw you dancing with her at the Yule Ball. So tell me, when did this come about?"

"I don't fancy Melody, Fred. I -- I barely even know the girl."

"Right. If you don't fancy her, then I'm the Queen of England. And I don't know why you say you don't know her. She's only at our house every summer for the past three summers and she lives across the woods from us. . . . So when did this come about?"

I sighed, defeated. "Around Yule Ball."

"Aww, I see. Caught up in the moment and now you're completely caught, huh?"

"Didn't you see her?"

"Yeah, I saw her. She did look really nice."

"_Really_ _nice_? Fred, she looked spectacular!"

"All right, all right, don't get your knickers all in a twist. . . . Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. . . . I tried to talk to her now and all I could say was 'So, are you coming to the Burrow this summer'. Besides, she's just a kid. I'm sixteen."

"She's only two years younger, George."

"I know how to subtract Fred."

"I'm just saying. It's not like she's ten years old or anything; that would be gross. And she'll be fifteen soon, this September, I think. And we'll be seventeen this month."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you're always going to be two years older than her. There's not much point in trying to do anything about that. . . . Here's what you do. Since she'll probably be over a bit this summer, why don't you try getting to know her, try talking to her?"

". . . . I'll try."

The rest of the journey home wasn't that eventful. Fred, Ron, Harry, Melody, Hermione, and I hexed Malfoy and his goons when he said something fowl about Cedric Diggory and then we all played Exploding Snap until we got to Kings' Cross. I had to fight to keep my eyes off Melody. Oh yeah, and then Harry gave Fred and I his Tournament money which you have to admit was pretty awesome. . . .

I sat next to Melody on the way home and watched as Ron helped her take her suitcase into her house while my parents chatted quickly with her.

When we got home, I could hardly wait for the next day to bring Melody back to the Burrow . . . only to find out that we weren't even going to be there. . . .

Damn.


	3. 12 Grimmuald Place

**A/N: First off, I want to dedicate this story and all my stories from here on out to allhugs13, for being the best friend I've always had. With out your wonderful advice and support, most of my stories could not be possible. And thank you for your marvelous reviews. Luv ya, girl!!**

So I was bored out of my mind.

Here we were, first week of summer break and we were stuck in these dreary, little bedrooms in this dreary old house with portraits that, if you're too loud, wake up and scream bloody murder, all because an evil wizard may want to kill us because we're friends with his nemesis and because we don't support his holier-than-thou outlook on life.

. . . . I'd really rather be grounded back at the Burrow.

"At least Melody comes here today," Fred said, a smirk on his face.

I couldn't fight the smile that came onto my face. It had only been a couple of days since we'd dropped her off at her house but I missed her. "What time does she get here?" I asked.

"I dunno. I heard mum ask Remus to go pick her up a little while ago, so she should be here soon."

As if on cue, the pictures downstairs began to scream loudly and I could just here Remus' voice over the roar. "MOLLY! MOLLY COME QUICK!"

Fred and I looked at each other before we ran out of the room, running into Ron, Hermione, and Ginny on our way down the stairs. We all took the stairs two at a time, my ears pounding from all the screaming. What we saw when we reached the bottom surprised us all.

Remus stood in the middle of the foyer, holding up Melody's frail body. Both Remus and Melody were covered in ash and looked completely shaken but . . . I saw blood dripping onto the floor. I followed the drips up, realizing the blood was coming from Melody's limp right arm. Her shorts were torn on one side, showing off a large part of her thigh, which was burnt, while her t-shirt looked ragged and was burned just to her belly-button.

Fred, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I crept closer towards them, finally coming to a rest at the bottom of the stairs. Melody's lips were moving but I couldn't tell what she was saying. Suddenly, she went completely limp and fell away from Remus' grasp. I rushed forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

Sirius and my mum came in then, mum motioning for me to bring Melody into the kitchen while Sirius grabbed Fred and they ran around the room, shutting up the pictures.

Mum flicked her wand, making the kitchen table disappear and replacing it with a hospital-like table. "Lay her down gently George," mum said.

I did as I told. Mum rushed around the kitchen, pulling out medical supplies. "How did this happen, Remus?"

I turned to see that Remus had followed us into the kitchen, using his wand to clean the ash from his body and clothes. "I went to pick her up, as you said. When I got there, her house was on fire. . . . The Dark Mark was floating over it."

There was an immeasurably, uncomfortable silence, my mum tending to Melody's arm. I felt as if I wasn't supposed to be there, but my eyes were stuck on Melody's face. "Is – is there anything I could do, mum?"

My mum looked up at me surprised, either at the fact that I was still there or the fact that I was offering to help with something. "Um, yes. Try cleaning the ash from her face and clothes, please."

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and, after brushing lose strands of hair from her face, began the cleaning spell. My fingers brushed against her face as I cleaned her up, her skin soft to my fingertips. . . . Great, instead of hoping that she was okay, I was thinking about how pretty she was at the moment.

"Remus?" I looked up as my mum spoke, finally, breaking the ever awkward silence. She was looking behind me at Remus as he poured water into two glasses. "What about – what about her parents?"

I looked at Remus just in time to see him shake his head.

"Poor dear," my mum muttered.

'Poor dear'? Was that really all she could say? 'Poor dear'. I mean, the girl's arm was, by the looks of it, broken, she had been burnt in a fire, almost died, and now she was an orphan. And all my mum could say was 'Poor dear'?

While I was busy ranting in my head, my mum had finished cleaning up and fixing Melody's arm and her burns. She had me sit her up so that she could pour some weird yellow potion down her throat.

"Do you think you can carry her up the stairs, George?" mum said. "I'm scared to levitate her."

I nodded, slipping my arms under the crook of Melody's knees and her neck, lifting her up and following my mum up the stairs towards Hermione and Ginny's room. She was incredibly light . . . almost too light. I felt like I was carrying Ginny . . . when she was about seven years old.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Fred were there when we got in the room. Ron quickly hopped off the bed, moving aside so I could lay her down.

"Why don't you three go stay in Ron's room for a little while?" mum said. "She's going to be fine and hopefully, she'll wake up soon, but for now, let's just let her alone for now."

Fred and I headed back to our own room silently. This was definitely not the reunion I had hoped for.


	4. Sharing

It was almost a week later when Melody finally came out of her room. It was easy to see that she hadn't been eating the meals mum, Ginny, and Hermione had been taking to her and red veins spread across her eyes. She sat down at the table for breakfast and everyone watch silently as she picked up a piece of toast.

I saw dad glance at mum, who looked on the verge of running at Melody. Ron carefully passed her the strawberry jam. She gave him a small smile, but it wasn't the same smile we'd all grown used to.

No one said anything while she nibbled on her toast. We all turned back to our own food, glancing at her occasionally. Finally, mum cleared her throat and said, "So, Melody . . . how are you feeling?"

Melody smiled up at her. "Fine," she said her voice hoarse.

"I hope the clothes I got you are okay, darling," mum said.

"They're fine, Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

"We were going to go play Quidditch in the backyard after lunch today," Ron said. "Did you want to come play with us?"

"Sure." The quiet continued after that. Melody finished her toast, thanked mum for breakfast, and went back upstairs. Even after she left, no one said anything. Breakfast was finished in silence, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went into the family room, mum, dad, and Sirius stayed in the kitchen, and Fred and I headed back upstairs.

I stopped next to Melody's door. Fred nudged me. "Just go talk to her. You know you want to."

I frowned at him and he walked away, laughing slightly. I hesitated before knocking softly. No answer. I grabbed the doorknob and gently pushed it open. "Hey," I said.

Melody jumped, the guitar in her hands clattering to the floor. I rushed forward to pick it up for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – wait, where did you get a guitar from?"

She took it from me, setting it down on her bed. "It – belonged to my mum. She always used to let me borrow it from her before I had to leave for school. Dad would shrink it down and I'd carry it in my pocket. It re-enlarges it self whenever I want to use it. It's the only thing I have left of my mum."

"Do you know how to play it?" I said, trying to change the subject slightly.

She smiled. "Well, yeah, otherwise it wouldn't make sense for me to borrow it, would it?"

I smiled too. "Oh, yeah, I guess not. . . . Can you play something for me?"

She hesitated. "Oh, I . . . I'm not that good."

"I'm sure you're great."

She turned pink slightly before picking up her guitar and sitting back down on her bed. "Okay, I'll play you something but don't tell anyone I did. No one knows I play the guitar."

"I won't tell."

She gave me a skeptical look before running her fingers over the guitar strings. "This is something my mum and I made up. But I'm telling you, I'm not that good."

"Give me what you got."

She sighed and looked away from me, her fingers gently plucking away a delicate little tune. I sat down on Ginny's bed and leaned back slightly, smiling. I couldn't for the life of me believe that she was actually sharing one of her secrets with me. Plus that, she was really good.

But then there was a knock on the door. She tapped the side of the guitar and it shrunk down to pocket-sized. The door opened as soon as she put the guitar back in her pocket.

"Hey, Mel," Hermione said, glancing over at me, "and George. Ron and Fred wanted me to see if you two were still playing Quidditch with them."

"Um, yeah," Mel said. "Tell them two against two, one Keeper, one Chaser, I call George."

"Ok . . . see you downstairs." Hermione said, closing the door.

"So, what did you think?" Melody asked.

"I liked it," I told her. "You're really good, Melody."

"Thanks. . . . So, let's go kick Ron and Fred's butts."

"I didn't even think you liked Quidditch."

"Are you kidding? It's the best sport next to baseball."

"Next to what?"

". . . Never mind, let's go play."

"Okay, but I'm telling you, I'm not that good at being a Keeper or a Chaser."

Melody turned, a cute little smirk on her face. "I'm sure you're great."

I was glad that she turned away from me because I couldn't help the smile and the slightly blush that came to my face. Laughing, I followed her out of the room.

So maybe this summer wouldn't be bad at all. Considering, I mean.


	5. Upset

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I am not J.K. Rowling (unfortunately). **

**A/N: So, if you didn't notice, this story is loosely based off the fifth book. Some events and things may be changed in order to accommodate the new character (Melody) and George's POV.**

* * *

It wasn't until Harry came to Grimmuald place about a month later that I got another chance at alone time with Melody.

I wasn't quite sure what his problem was. I got the gist of it through mine and Fred's Extendable Ears (we weren't eavesdropping . . . on them, anyway, but Harry was interfering). Something about them (Ron, Hermione, and Melody) not telling him about this place and what was going on, seeing as how he did this and that at school. I had tuned out slightly until Melody spoke up.

"You don't understand, Harry –" she stared to say.

"_I DON'T UNDERSTAND_? NO, MELODY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS AND HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEIR TORTURE EVERY SINGLE DAY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NOT HAVE FAMILY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WAKE UP AND KNOW YOU WON'T SEE YOUR PARENTS!"

Fred and I turned to look at each other following that moment of silence. Then, there was the sound of a hand hitting skin. I couldn't help but wince, feeling bad for whoever was on the end of that slap. There was another long pause before Melody said, "You're a right git, Harry, you know that? Going on about all your bloody accomplishments and how bloody horrible your summer was! Well, I'll have you know you're not the only one! How do you think we feel, huh? All of us and the adults being made to come here because we're trying to help you arse out in this bloody war!"

There was another pause. The door opened behind us and I could hear her voice again, but louder. "Oh and by the way, maybe I don't know what it's like to live with the Dursleys! Maybe I don't know what it's like to not have family because I considered you, Ron, and Hermione my family! But I do know what it's like not to be able to see my parents! Death Eaters killed my parents, damn it! So you before you start to go off at the mouth about the things you've done and the things you don't have, think about all Ron, Hermione, and I have done to help you and the things we've lost because of it!"

The door slammed. Melody walked off, angry tears streaming down her face. She didn't even notice Fred and me leaning slightly over the banister.

Fred and I looked at each other again, waiting for the yelling to continue but it didn't. I removed the earpiece from my ear, sitting back on the bed. Fred was still trying to listen to the adults' conversation downstairs. I was somewhat surprised that Melody's yelling hadn't alerted them or the pictures.

Fred took the earpiece out of his ear sighing. "In another couple of minutes, I think I'm gonna go in there, make sure they're okay, maybe try to distract them a bit. You reckon you should check on Melody?"

I looked in the direction she had gone. "Yeah, I think I will."

"Just make sure she doesn't slap you," Fred joked half-heartedly as I walked off.

I found Melody down the hall in what Sirius had told us used to be his father's den. She sat on the desk, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Hey," I said.

She glanced over her shoulder at me. "Hi, George," she said.

I walked over and sat behind her on the desk. She pressed her back against mine, leaning against me. "So, Harry made you a bit mad, huh?"

She gave a cute little snort. "You heard that?"

"Mel, I think people in the States heard yours and Harry's argument. Not to mention the nice hit you gave him."

"He just pissed me off so bad! I mean, who does he think he is, anyway? For a minute, he reminded me of Gilderoy Lockhart." She shivered slightly. "And I just couldn't believe the things he said to us."

Her voice cracked slightly and she sniffed. "He hurt your feelings," I said.

" . . . yeah, he really did. I just . . . I always thought we had a better friendship than that."

I waited for a second, letting her wipe away the tears on her face. "I might have something that'll cheer you up," I said.

"What?" she asked.

I held out my hand to her and she took it. My stomach did little flips as I led her back towards mine and Fred's room. Now, don't get any wrong ideas. I'm not that stupid.

"Wow," Melody said, looking around at all the unfinished inventions. "Is this what you guys do all day?"

"Yep," I said, moving some junk off my bed so that she could sit down. "Well, besides eating and sleeping."

"Harry told me about the money he gave you," she said. "Are you going to open that joke shop?"

I smiled. "I didn't even know you knew about that."

She rolled her eyes. "How could I not? You've talked about it with Fred ever since I've known you guys. So are you going to do it?"

"Yeah," I said, turning back to my search. "There's a place in Diagon Alley we want to get. We're thinking about starting it right after we graduate from Hogwarts."

"That should be great. I can't wait to shop there."

"I can't wait for you to buy there."

"What are you looking for?"

"I had something I thought you might like. . . . Aw, here it is." I straightened up and tossed my gift to her. She unrolled it, smiling. "It's my first Quidditch jersey, from second year. I thought you might like it to play Quidditch in."

She stood up and held the jersey up to her body. The sleeves that had stopped between my elbow and my shoulder fell all the way down to her elbow and the bottom of the shirt fell down to her knees. "It might be a little big," she giggled.

"Well," I said grinning. "Maybe you can use it as a night gown."

She laughed, hugging me. "Thanks. You really did make me feel better, George."

I could feel my ears get hot as stepped away from me. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but then the pictures downstairs started to scream.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Tonks probably knocked over the umbrella holder again. Let's go."

She grabbed my hand this time and pulled me from the room, down the stairs, clutching my/her jersey to her chest.

Of course, I had a gigantic grin on my face, but how could you blame me.


	6. The Perfect Kiss

**Disclaimer: So, Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. Bummer.**

* * *

So, weeks had passed and nothing seemed to out of the ordinary. Harry won his trail, thankfully for the whole dementor thing so he didn't get expelled from school. Hermione, and Ron, surprisingly, made Prefect. That was a fun new topic, seeing as how Fred and I got to make fun of him. It was two days before we had to leave for Hogwarts that I stumbled onto a healthy bout of information.

It was late, and I had stumbled downstairs to get some water. Mum had reminded me to fill the pitcher on the bedside table, but . . . let's just say I forgot, okay? I reached the foyer without any trip ups, thankfully. I could just hear mum's voice now if I had woken any of the pictures, especially that old bat of a woman Sirius calls a mother.

I was tiptoeing towards the kitchen when I heard voices coming from it. It was close to one in the morning. Surely the wouldn't be having an Order meeting now, right? Curiosity, my middle name, got the better of me and since I had been going in that direction in the first place, I continued my trek. Lucky for me, I had one of my Extendable Ears in my pocket (yeah, I know what you're thinking. How convenient!)

It was the girls I heard, Hermione, Ginny, and Melody, giggling quietly about something. They were talking in whispers but the Ear made it sound as if I was in the room with them. I sat down on the floor, still slightly tired, yet interested.

"Where'd you get a Quidditch jersey from, Mel?" Ginny was saying. "I don't remember you having one before."

I smiled. So she was wearing it as a pajama shirt after all.

"It's a little big, don't you think, Ginny?" Hermione said. "So tell me, Melody, which young, deviously suave boy from Hogwarts has sought after you this time? Certainly not Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" Melody said. "Why do you mention him?"

"Oh, please, Mel, you act as if the girls of Hogwarts don't talk. People keep saying they saw him with you, talking civilly."

"It's not really that big of a deal, you know. He just . . . I don't know, started acting nice all of the sudden. Well, not nice really just . . . politely. It was a one time thing. He came up to me on the train is all. Don't ask me to explain the workings of a guy's mind. I'm not that good."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Ginny said. "Who gave you the jersey?"

"Oh, was it Franklin?" Hermione said. "Wait, he doesn't even play Quidditch, does he?"

"It's a Gryffindor Jersey, Hermione," Ginny said. "So let's just take this one-by-one."

"Well, I suppose we can eliminate the girls, because that just wouldn't make sense."

"That leaves Oliver Wood –"

"Seriously?" Melody said, and I could tell she was grinning. "Oliver Wood graduated last year. I'm pretty sure you could count him out too."

"Okay then," Ginny said. "So that leaves Harry –"

"Harry's pretty much the same height as her, if not a head taller," Hermione said. "Anyway, the jersey wouldn't be nearly as long as it is."

"This leaves us with Fred and George."

"Boy, you two are smart," Melody said. "You could have just looked at the back and saw it said Weasley."

"Which one of my brothers is besought with you, Mel?"

"It's nothing like that, Gin. I was feeling horrible after that big old argument with Harry, and George thought the jersey might cheer me up."

"That was very . . . thoughtful of him." I didn't have to be in the kitchen to know that Hermione and Ginny were exchanging glances. I shifted uncomfortably. Sometimes, it was scary how much girls could figure out.

"It's not like that at all, you guys. George is sweet but –" I held my breath. She didn't like me. Not in the slightest. "—I'm just waiting, you know?"

I let out that breath. She never said she didn't like me.

"Waiting for what?" Hermione said.

"Oh, you know, that special – something, that let's me know that . . . that person is, you know, the one. Like . . . like the perfect kiss."

"How can any one kiss be perfect?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess, since I haven't had that kiss yet. My mum used to talk about it with me. She told me it was how she felt when she met dad. She said if not anything else, that kiss would be what told it all."

"So, how did she describe this kiss?" Hermione said.

Melody took a deep breath, hesitating. "She said . . . she said it was the kind of kiss that . . . all at once made you feel like you and he were the only people on the earth at the moment. A kiss that made the world spin but at the same time made it stop, makes your heart flutter as fast as a Snitch's wings but at the same time, stops it completely. A kiss that gives you the feeling of diving on a broom. A kiss that leaves you completely speechless and breathless. And everything that leads up to it, his hand on your cheek, his breath against your lips, just the completely and total . . . euphoria of being near that guy . . . is just incredibly spectacular. And even after the kiss is done, it's all you can think about until you get another. . . . Mum said that the feeling never ever goes away. That each time he kisses you, it gets better and better and you just feel . . . complete."

There was a long pause. I sat listening to the sound of them breathing, contemplating what she said.

"That's . . . that's beautiful, Mel," Hermione said in a whisper.

"But, how do you find a kiss like that?" Ginny said, her voice awed also.

"I think you're supposed to let it come to you," Mel said. "And sometimes, you just got to wait for it. It'll come eventually."

"What if your kiss comes from George?" Ginny said and I could practically here the smirk on her face.

"I really don't think George considers me anymore than just a friend." Oh how wrong could she be? "But, if it comes from George, then it comes from George."

"I think that means she's hopeful," Hermione said. The girls started to giggle again, switching into the topic of the boys they thought were cute.

I headed back up stairs, forgetting about the water, my thoughts now on Melody and her perfect kiss. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could be her perfect kiss, you know? I mean, all things are possible aren't they.

Besides, I don't think I would mind getting to kiss her, even if it weren't perfect. It'd still be something, I'm sure of that.


	7. First Day at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys enjoy this story. Thanks for your reviews. By the way, I'm going to be starting a new story soon called 'Cultural Divide' it would be nice if someone could tell me if Ron is seventeen how old is Charlie. I'd be really grateful if someone could answer this question. Enjoy. Sorry, this chapter won't be too long because I'm still debating on how much I want to take from chapters in the original book. **

* * *

"She's a toad," I heard Melody say at dinner that first day after classes. "She's a horrible, disgustingly, foul, disgusting toad."

"You said disgusting twice," Ron muttered, a smile on his face.

"Because she's twice as disgusting as a regular old toad."

Ron laughed into his pumpkin juice while Hermione shook her head. "Be careful not to let her hear you say that," she said.

"I couldn't care less, actually," Melody said. "You want me to stand up and shout it to the whole of Hogwarts, 'cause I will."

"What happened exactly?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone's been talking about it," Fred said, "but we don't actually know what happened."

"It's a whole load of rubbish," Hermione said. "She's teaching us nothing, saying we need to do the basis which is ridicules because we learned the basis in first year. We're not even allowed to use our wands."

"And then she started in on You-Know-Who and pretty much saying that was a load of dung," Ron said. "And you know how agitated Harry's been lately because of the whole thing. So pretty much, he had a shouting contest with Umbridge, though Harry did most of the shouting. And so, she gave him detention for a week."

"She's so . . . pink," Melody said, a disgusted look on her face. "Everything about her is so horribly . . . sweet, sickly, fake sweet . . . like sugarless candy . . . and pink."

"I take it you don't like pink," I said, grinning.

"Really, how could you tell?"

Harry came in soon after, sitting between Ron and Hermione to eat, but it was hard for any of us to concentrate with all the whispers. Fred and I left with Lee Jordan to go try out our new candies on the first years.

* * *

"Don't be too mad at Hermione," Melody said, helping a first year to his feet. "She means well, even if it doesn't always seem like it."

"Mel," I said. "She threatened to write our mum when she knows bloody well that our mum doesn't approve of what Fred and I create. That was a blow way below the belt."

"Yeah, she does go a little bit far sometime. Look at what she's doing with the elves."

"But how are we supposed to test out our projects if we don't have proper test subjects and if Hermione's going to tattle on us?"

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to test your projects when she's not around, huh?" Melody smirked at me.

I stared back at her, shocked. "You're devious."

"That's what they tell me," she said, grinning. "Let me know when you're products are fully developed. I bet they come in handy."

"Miss Goody-Two Shoes wants to try out some of our products?" Fred said, having overheard.

"Hey, sometimes even the good girls need to be bad. I've always loved your pranks and I'm sure your prank shop will be brilliant. I'd like to help if I can."

"We'll keep in touch," I said.

She grinned, her nose wrinkling slightly. "Ok. Talk to you boys later."

She walked away, leaving me with my brother. I turned to him, a bright smile on my face. "She's . . . perfect."

Fred rolled his eyes, grinning at me. "She's pretty cool . . . for a fifth year."

I socked him in his arm before turning back to the first years that were still getting up. "Anyone interested in Canary Creams?"


	8. Quidditch Practice

**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter does not belong to me no matter how much I beg for it.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy but here it is. I'm so excited for the movie tonight!! It's going to be spectacular!!**

* * *

I lay on my back on my broom, swinging my bat idly. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were practicing with Ron right now. Surprising to say that my little brother wasn't all that bad of a Keeper. He just needed to not get so nervous.

"Go Ron!"

I nearly fell off my broom when I heard her voice. Carefully flipping onto my stomach, I looked down at Melody, who was clapping happily. I smiled at the black and white scarf tied tightly around her neck and the matching cap shoved down on her head. I could just barely make out the pink on her cheeks and her bright eyes.

Laughing to myself, I steered my broom over and behind her, lowering down quietly until I was right next to her. "Enjoying the show," I said into her ear.

She jumped, nearly pitching herself over the bleachers. I grabbed her hand, pulling her back up. "Oh, George Weasley," she said, angrily. "You're lucky I don't knock you off your broom for that."

"Sorry," I said, still grinning. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked, fixing her hat.

"I just wanted to come see what you thought of my little brother," I said. "His, uh, Quidditch playing I mean."

Smooth Weasley, real smooth. But Melody didn't seem to notice. She turned back to the game, tilting her head slightly. "He's pretty good," she said. "Not as good as he sometimes says he is. But he's good."

I nodded, not even really paying attention to the practice. "Why aren't you out there?" I asked her.

She looked back at me, slightly surprised. "I'm not good enough to be out there."

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "I saw you play back at . . . home and you were brilliant."

She flushed slightly. "Thanks . . . but none of my positions open anyway."

"What do you usually play? 'Cause from what I saw at home you would have made a really good Keeper."

"I, uh, usually play . . . Beater."

My eyes widened this time. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm uh, not all that great. Definitely not as good as you . . . or Fred, but it's the position I usually have when I used to play kiddie Quidditch in my old neighborhood."

"I've learned from you to never trust a word you say when you say you're not good at something. I mean, you told me you couldn't really play the guitar, and you did that well. And then you say you're not that good at Quidditch but you seem to be practically born to play it. So now you're telling me you not that good of a Beater and I find that hard to believe."

"You have too much confidence in me, George."

"Or you just don't have enough in your self, Melody." She flushed again, looking away from me and I hoped I hadn't gone too far and hurt her feelings. But she said, "My mum used to say that."

I blushed slightly. Of course I'd be the one to bring up something to remind of her mom. I swooped in front of her, smiling. "So what is this I hear about a Defense against the Dark Arts class?"

She smiled back. "It's not really definite yet. Just an idea Hermione thought up. She wants Harry to teach it but she's putting me in charge of scheduling meetings and finding a way to let people know about them with Toad lady finding out. We're planning on meeting at the Hogshead to talk it out with a few people."

"Am I invited?"

"Anyone's invited."

"Maybe . . . Maybe I could go with you then?"

She was silent for a moment before she said, "_Huh_?"

"You know," I said. I had decided to fly around her because I couldn't make myself look at her. There was a good chance a rejection was coming. "I could, uh, meet you in the Great Hall and we could, er, hang out in Hogsmeade for a while before the meeting in the Hogshead and then we could, um, hang out some more before heading back here."

I stopped in front of her this time, looking at her face, surprised that she looked slightly angry. "This better not be some stupid joke, George Weasley."

I climbed off my broom, still surprised. "Why would this be a joke?"

"'Cause you and Fred seem to like to do that. Play pranks on me, I mean. I was wondering when you'd do it this year and I suppose this is it."

"No! No, Melody, it's no joke. I'm serious. Would you like to, uh, hang out with me at Hogsmeade?"

She bit her lip slightly, looking away from me. "So, like a . . . date?"

My face got hot again. "It uh, doesn't have to be a . . . date. Or at least, we, er, don't have to call it a date. We could just . . . hang out. . . . So would you like to? Hang out, I mean?"

She smiled, looking back at me. "Okay. I'd like to go . . . hang out with you."

"Hey George!" Angelina cried. "Quit flirting and get over here!"

If it was possible, my face got hotter. I grinned at Melody before I flew back towards my teammates, mortified.

"I wasn't flirting," I mumbled to Angelina.

"Oh, I'm sorry than," she said sarcastically. "Sure looked like it to me though. All right team, let's run a couple of plays!"

Fred flew next to me, chuckling. "At least someone thinks you're smooth." He nodded towards the stands where Melody was still sitting. I looked and realized that she was staring up at me, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. When she saw me looking she looked away, flushing pink again.

Fred laughed again, flying away. I felt slightly lightheaded as I knocked a Bludger away from me.

I had a . . . hang out with Melody.

And I think she fancies me.


	9. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: You'd think that after eight chapter, I'd have something better to say than just 'not mine' but unfortunately, I'm running out of things to say.**

**A/N: So I'm really glad people like this story. I'm having a hilariously good time writing. Keep on enjoying. Oh, and I'm not exactly sure if it's at all possible to Apparate all the way from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley which is why that part will be slightly awkward. Anyway, I hope you still like this chapter.**

* * *

Melody and I stood outside of Zonko's after the meeting in the Hogshead, which had gone rather well considering a lot of the people there had thought Harry was crazy. But the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was very far from my mind at this point. Zonko's loomed over me, my competition.

"One day, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is going to be just as big as Zonko's," I told Melody, smiling down at her.

"Maybe bigger," she said, grinning back at me. "You've already got half of Hogwarts buying your stuff."

I looked back at Zonko's watching the kids coming and going. "Did I tell you we've already got a place?'

"Seriously?" I looked back at Melody who looked pleasantly surprised.

"Seriously. Do you want to see it?"

"Of course. Where is it? Here at Hogsmeade?"

"No it's in Diagon Alley."

"But that's all the way back in . . . well, Diagon Alley."

I smirked at her. "Did you forget I can Apparate?"

She frowned. "We're not supposed to leave Hogsmeade, George."

"Come on, Melody," I said, grabbing her arm. "It'll be fun. And we'll be back before anyone notices we've gone."

She bit her lip, a slight smile appearing on her face. "You know, when I agreed to come to Hogsmeade with you, I wasn't planning on all of this."

"I know, but that's what makes it all fun! Do you want to go?"

". . . Fine." We moved quickly, heading towards an empty alleyway, checking in front of us and behind us to make sure no one could see us and rat us out to Umbridge.

I grabbed her arms and slipped them around my waist while I put my arms around her shoulders, holding her close to me. "Hang on tight, Melody."

"Are you sure you can do this? Maybe we should stop at a halfway –"

I Apparated.

* * *

I did as she said, of course, Apparating to a halfway point before Apparating to Diagon Alley. Even I knew that I wouldn't make it all the way to Diagon Alley from Hogsmeade with splicing one of us.

We appeared in front of an abandoned building just a little ways away from Flourish and Blotts. I sighed, smiling, "This is it."

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Melody said.

It was then that I realized I was still holding onto her and she was still holding onto me. I let go, feeling my a blush creep up my neck. Grabbing her hand I pulled her inside the shop.

It was empty of course, but Fred and I had already planned everything out.

"You see," I said, moving around, "all the shelves with all our stuff will go around here. We'll sell our candy of course and all our fireworks and our pranks and anything else you can think of."

"Candy makers all over will beg you to sell their things," Melody said excited.

"Right," I said, grinning at her. I pulled her over to the opposite wall. "Oh, and you'll be over here, behind the counter." I stepped back and said, "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if I could purchase this firework and will you be getting any new products in stock soon?"

"Of course sir," Melody said, laughing. "Messrs. Fred and George Weasley create new products every couple of days."

I laughed grabbing her hand again and pulling towards the back of the shop. "This will be our workshop and our storeroom," I explained. "And of course, we'll have an idea board that will be charmed so that only you, Fred, and I can use it and see it so that our ideas will never be stolen."

"Good idea. You'll become so popular that you're bound to have many rivals."

"This is the best part though," I said, pulling her up the stairs towards the back of the storeroom.

"An apartment?" Melody said.

"Yep," I said, happily. "Fred and I are going to live here until we make money to each get a house of our own . . . or until we get tired of each other or if Fred finds a girl or something. And when we've both moved out, we're going to rent it out to someone to make more money for the shop. There's another staircase that leads outside so that they don't have to go through the shop if they don't want to."

"It's perfect George. I don't think you could have found a place better than this for your shop. It's wonderful."

I turned to her, slightly breathless with excitement. "You think?"

She was grinning with anticipation and excitement. "I really do. I can't wait for this place to open. It'll be the best place to work over the summer and after school."

She sighed happily before looking at her watch. "We should get back."

"Yeah," I said, sadly.

Melody stepped forward hesitantly, wrapping her arms around my waist again. I grinned down at her, putting my arms around her shoulders, quite happily.

"Thanks for showing me this, George," she said, her head leaning against my shoulder. "And for . . . hanging out with me today."

"Anytime, Mel. Seriously." She grinned up at me and I Apparated.


	10. Defense Practice

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Gosh Darn it!**

**A/N: I'm really, really, really, really glad you guys like this story. You're awesome for reading and reviewing. By the way, I want to ask how old you all thought Bill was. I'm thinking, if Ron was fifteen, that must have made Charlie twenty-five, so what does that make Bill? I'm thinking maybe twenty-eight or twenty-nine. Help me out. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I tapped Melody on the shoulder, grinning. "Mind if we partner up?"

"Not at all," she said, turning to me. I glanced at Fred quickly. He rolled his eyes, smiling before turning to partner up with some Ravenclaw fourth year.

It was our first ever Dumbledore's Army meeting. Harry had instructed us to pair up and practice the disarming and blocking spells. Luckily, after we split, I spotted Melody standing alone, chatting with Harry . . . and that stupid, now sixth year Ravenclaw Franklin going towards her. Needless to say, I hightailed it to her before he could.

"So," I said, as we got into our ready positions, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me again next weekend."

"_Expelliarmus!_" I was flung backwards, landing on a pillow. I reached for my wand as Melody held out her hand grinning. "Sounds like fun, but don't you want to hang out with someone one your own age?"

"_Expelliarmus_!" She flew backwards onto her own pillow. I took her hand this time, pulling her to her feet. "I don't really want to hang out with anyone else."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego!"_ I winked at her as I lowered my wand. "Saw you coming."

Melody grinned slyly. "You know, George, you better be careful or people are going to think you're flirting with me."

"_Expelliarmus_!" She fell backwards again and I grabbed her hand again, holding on to it a little longer necessary. "What would you think if I were?"

She seemed stunned for a moment before hitting me with a non-verbal disarming spell. I smirked up at her in surprise, slightly amazed, slightly expecting that to come from her. "I would think that you must have lost a piece of your mind during one of your experiments."

"Why is that?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Why on earth would you _want_ to flirt with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're interesting, smart, and let's not forget incredibly pretty." I was smiling at her trying to lighten the situation up a tad but it was easy to see that it wasn't helping. Melody's wand had since dropped to her side as she stared at me shocked and slightly confused. It would have been so easy just to kiss her then, in that room full of people. Maybe that would make her less confused?

"I don't get you, George Weasley," she said, almost in a whisper.

I almost kissed her then but Harry called order, ending the meeting. Melody left my side to go help pass out the Galleons she and Hermione had created to help let us know when the next meeting would. When she handed a coin to me, our eyes met for a long moment before she walked on, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Geez, George," Fred whispered to me. "What'd you say to the poor girl?"

I shook my head, my ears getting hot. I was angry with myself for being so brash about the situation and then I was angry at Melody for not taking me seriously . . . well, not entirely seriously. I mean, what was with girls sometimes? They whine and fuss about guys not fancying them, and then when a bloke admits he _does_ fancy her, she totally goes blank.

Maybe Melody didn't like me like I thought she had. Maybe she only saw me as her friend. Or worse, maybe just as a brother figure. Or even worse, maybe just as her friend's brother. If I'd known fancying a girl would be this confusing, I never would have started it.

She got out of the room before I could even talk to her. I think I'd embarrassed her, though I don't see how, unless the thought of my fancying her was just completely mortifying. Oh, yeah, that did a lot for one's ego.

Back in our dormitory, I explained what happened to my twin. He laughed when I was finished.

"I don't see what's so funny," I told him.

"You just don't understand girls, George," Fred said. "Especially this one it seems."

"Oh and you do?"

"I understand enough to know that you scared her – I didn't say you scared her _off_, blimey don't get your knickers all in a twist. Think about it from her point of view. I mean, here you are, incredibly shy, though you're brilliant and interesting, but for the past four years, no one, except your closest friends, has ever given you much mind, especially blokes, especially older blokes, and when one does, your bound to get slightly defensive because your expecting it all to be one big joke and explode in your face."

I stared at Fred in shock. "Since when have you become an expert?"

"Hey, you've been off chasing after girls. So I've been spending quite a lot of time with Angelina. . . . Plus that, I, er, kinda told her about the whole, uh, Melody thing."

"You _what_?!"

"I figured if I talked to someone about it, namely a girl, I'd be able to help you out more when you get in a situation like this."

I flopped back onto my bed. "Great, now the whole school's gonna know."

"She promised not to tell anyone. . . . Look, George, the point is you've got to do something that's going to completely knock Melody off her feet. Something that let's her know you are absolutely serious."

Sitting up, I could feel the grin starting to grown on my face. "Fred, I think I've got the _perfect_ thing."


	11. Perks of Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters.**

**A/N: So, I'm totally ecstatic about the enthusiasm you guys have for this story. You guys are the wind beneath my wings. Thanks so much.**

* * *

Kicked off the damn Quidditch team. I couldn't freaking believe it. I'm to the point of my anger where I can't even yell even though all I want to do is yell and curse and hex that old toad woman and that stupid ferret face Slytherin into oblivion.

I was mad at Umbridge and Draco for obvious reasons. I was mad at Harry for letting me go, though I'm pretty much over it now seeing as how ferret face insulted his mum too. But mostly, I was mad at myself for letting that stupid little boy rile me up. I mean, hell, at least I have a mum who actually cares about me. It shouldn't matter how much money we have or lack thereof.

Now one of the only things that gave me enjoyment this year was locked up in Umbridge's office.

I wandered aimlessly around the castle, trying not to lash out at all the people who stared and whispered as I passed. Two days had passed and they were still talking about it.

I was about to head up to the Common room when I saw Angelina talking to Melody, who looked positively nervous. "But – Angelina, I can't –"

"Look, Melody, Harry told me that you'd make a good Beater and I need one more," Angelina said. "I just want you to come to practice once. If it doesn't work out, it's okay, but I'm desperate and I'm begging you. Just come to practice."

"Thank you." Angelina finally looked up at me. She nodded her head in greeting. I didn't return it. "I'll see you later Melody."

She walked past me, leaving me alone with Melody, who was smiling now. "George did you hear –"

"Yeah, I heard. Congratulations to you." I walked past her.

No, no, _no_! What was I doing? I wasn't supposed to be mad at _her_!

She followed after me, looking confused. "George – Are you . . . mad at me? I thought you'd be –"

"What?"

"_Happy_ for me."

"_Happy for you_? Why on earth would I be happy, Melody? I've just gotten Quidditch taken from me and you go and replace me? Why am I supposed to be happy about it?"

"Because you knew how much I wanted to be a Beater."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd join the Quidditch team until after I left! This was my position! It's been my position for six years!"

"I don't get why you're blaming this all on me! It is not my fault that you flew off at the handle and beat the bloody hell out of Malfoy! And it is not my fault that Angelina practically begged me to do it for her! What did you want me to do, say no?"

"Yes! That would have been the decent thing to do!"

"Then I guess the decent thing to do now is cancel my trip to Hogsmeade with you next Saturday and to tell you that you're a right git, George Weasley!" She stormed off and I cursed under my breath.

"Melody! Melody wait, come back!"

But she wouldn't listen (well, duh). Frustrated, I ran my fingers through hair, tugging at it.

Well, there went the other thing that made me happy this year.

How stupid could I get?

* * *

I sat at Melody's first Quidditch practice, even though I was technically not supposed to be out here (part of the ban). She was really quite good, though how she managed to stay on the broom, I wasn't sure. She was spot on with her hits and strong too. I'd have to tell her that when I went to apologize.

The practice ended and the team flew down and into the locker room. Looking around quickly I followed.

Angelina had just finished her end practice speech when I walked in. She smiled at me and walked over.

"So?" I asked, nodding at Melody, who was rubbing her batting arm.

"She'll work out," Angelina said. "She's not great, but she's good. With a little practice, she'd probably be spectacular What do you think?"

"The same," I said.

"Why don't you go help her out? Looks like she's in a bit of pain."

I nodded, hesitantly heading over to Melody. She was still angry, I could tell, as she glanced up at me for a moment, her expression hard. I sat down in front of her.

"You're great," I said as way of apology. She looked up at me finally. "I'm mean, really, really great. I was mad the other day, still, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgiven?"

"Maybe," she said, her voice slightly strained but there was a smile on her face. Smiling back I took hold of her arm, taking out my wand. "You'll get used to swinging the bat soon enough. You just haven't played in a while so it's going to be a bit rough. If you want, I can teach you the spell to make the pain fade for a moment."

"That'd be great." We were hilariously quiet for a minute. I realized that every one else was gone.

"So," I said. "Are we still on for Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Melody rolled her eyes, still smiling. "If we must."

Finally, our eyes caught. The smile slowly faded from Melody's face. I only saw that because my eyes slipped down to her lips. I put down my wand, my other hand slipping up her arm to her face, cupping her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise before drooping halfway closed. My thumb ran over her lips once before I leaned forward to kiss her.

It was a minute before she kissed back, her hand lifting to go around my neck. This was even better than I'd ever thought it would be.

Suddenly she stopped, sitting back alarmed. "I – uh, I've got to go."

She jumped to her feet and raced out of the locker room, leaving me in shock.

What the hell just happened?"


	12. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I have no claims on Harry Potter or it's characters.**

**A/N: It's time for what everyone's been waiting for: Melody's POV!! Thanks to all who've reviewed. You guys are fantastic! Anyway, just want to say unless I write another chapter today (which will be a great possibility), there won't be an update until at least Monday afternoon seeing as how the actual Harry Potter book comes out Saturday (oh joy!) and I will be busy reading with unadulterated excitement. Anyway, enjoy while you read.**

* * *

Oh wow oh wow oh wow oh wow!

That did not just happen! It _couldn't_ have happened.

I was dreaming. That's what it was. I was dreaming. Either that, or I got conked in the head by a Bludger and I was out cold.

George Weasley just kissed me and . . . .

Oh WOW.

Part of me, as you can see, was completely and totally disbelieving. I couldn't believe. . . . Why on earth would George want to kiss me? All this time I'd thought he was just kidding around! Boy, how wrong could you get?

But part of me, a much larger part, was giggling fanatically at the thought of it. That part kept my lips tingling, kept making me lift my hand to my lips. That part kept making me stop while I was walking because that stupid hi-dive feeling kept running through my stomach. That part kept making me think about his hand on my cheek and his lips. . . .

"Oh wow," I said.

I felt horribly short of breath and my vocabulary was suddenly very . . . used-up. I had to stop for a minute and think. I had to try and see the signs that could have led up to this. I had to try and see why I was so stupid that I couldn't even see that this guy, this _older_ guy had a crush on me.

I leaned against a wall, closing my eyes and trying to catch my breath.

Okay, okay, Melody, old girl, let's just calm down and take a look at this situation.

_Calm down? Calm down!_ How in the bloody hell did I expect myself to calm down when my heart was fluttering too fast to even count the beats?

Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!

"Oh, Merlin," I said, laughing to myself. "I'm going completely insane. I need help."

Help. Hermione.

I sprinted up to the Gryffindor tower, praying to God I wouldn't run into anyone unless it were Hermione. Especially if that anyone turned out to be the someone that I was running from in the first place.

Why, you may ask, was I running?

Possibly because this was even too absurd for Luna Lovegood to understand.

Finally, I reached the Gryffindor tower, panting for breath for two reasons. The Fat Lady looked shocked when I approached her. "My dear, you look positively scared to death! What on earth happened to you child?"

"N-nothing too serious," I panted. "Uh the – the thing is um. . . . Oh geez, I've forgotten the password. It's um, er . . . oh! It's a plant isn't it?"

"Close enough. Get inside before you faint."

I thanked her profusely, climbing through. I fell, of course. So much for making a quiet entrance. Hopefully no one was in the common room.

"Whoa, Mel, are you all right?" Oh, Merlin. Just my luck.

"H-h-h-hey Harry," I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you all right?" he said. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Oh if only it were that simple. "I-I'm fine. Have you seen Hermione?"

"She's upstairs in your dormitory with Ginny, I think. How was Quidditch Practice?"

"Fine. Do you, er, mind if we talk later? I've really got to talk to Hermione."

"Is it about classes?"

". . . . Yeah, sure, let's go with that. Bye Harry."

I left my confused friend, sprinting up the stairs to my dormitory. So, I hadn't been counting on Ginny being there, but whatever.

Flinging open the door I ran inside, shutting the door behind me. Ginny and Hermione looked up, surprised. "Melody? Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

I hesitated for a moment, wringing my hands. I looked Ginny, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Your brother just kissed me."

"Really?" Ginny said, excited. "it's about time! I didn't think Ron would ever –"

"Not Ron," I said, shaking my head, my voice high.

Both girls looked confused. They looked at each other then back at me. Hermione's brow furrowed. "But I thought you just said that her brother –"

"She has more than one brother, Hermione."

They looked at each other again before Ginny gasped loudly. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew George giving you that jersey meant something!"

"Wait, George kissed you?" Hermione said. "Where? When?"

"Quidditch lockers. About ten minutes ago."

Ginny squealed jumping off the bed. She grabbed my hands and pulled me down onto the bed in between her and Hermione. "I want to know everything!"

"Ginny, he's your brother," Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's not every day our best friend get kissed by an older guy, my family or not. So spill, Mel. What happened?"

I shook my head. "I'm not even sure anymore. One minute, we're talking like normal, he apologizes for that silly little argument I told you guys about, and then the next thing I know, he's kissing me."

"Did you, you know, kiss back?" Hermione asked.

"I'm pretty sure I did, for a minute anyway. And then I ran out of there as if my Quidditch robes were on fire."

"Why on earth did you run?"

"I don't know! It just sort of freaked me out. I guess I thought George was always just . . . flirting harmlessly with me."

"Mel," Ginny said, laughing, "there really is no such thing as harmless flirting unless you've got a boyfriend or girlfriend all ready."

"I suppose," I said, falling back onto the bed and closing my eyes.

The other girls were silent for a moment until Hermione asked, "So . . . what was it like?"

I felt a smile come to my face and a picture of the Quidditch Locker and George and I and how I felt when he put his hand on my face and how his thumb had drawn across my lips. I opened my eyes to look at my two friends and still smiling I said, "Perfect."


	13. Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, asking all that have finished the last book, does anyone else feel incredibly elated at the outcome and at the same time, wanting more? I have this strange . . . incomplete feeling in the pit of my stomach, which I suppose is why I hopped on the computer to update. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying the book wasn't good. It was magnificent. I just . . . I'm craving, I suppose. Anyway, enjoy the update. I guess, seeing as how I've already had this story slightly planned out, that some of my original ideas will be the same but other than that, I'll try to stick with the book as much as I can with a slight creative license on my own part. I'm not quite sure how long this chapter will be but . . . it's an update, right? Right. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The next morning, Saturday morning, I took as long as I could to get dressed. Well, technically, I didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't until Hermione caught me standing in front of the wall mirror, holding up a skirt to my waist, and she said, "It's freezing outside", did I realize that I was actually _fretting_ over my appearance. I had never done that before.

But then again, I'd never had to try and impress a cuter, older boy before.

"Impress him?" Hermione said, ripping the skirt from my hand. "Melody, I highly doubt that you have to impress him. I mean, you were hot and sweaty when he kissed you."

"Gee, thanks Hermione."

"I'm just making a point. Besides, if you don't hurry up, you'll miss seeing him all together and breakfast for that matter."

"I don't know if I can even see him. What he must think of after I ran out on him. He'll probably hate me."

"Once again, I highly doubt it. . . . Can you just get dressed already?"

Ten minutes later, Hermione and I were making our way down stairs to the Great Hall. After some picking from Hermione, I was wearing a pair of jeans and a quarter-sleeve button up green shirt, my hair up in as nice a pony-tail as I could get it.

"Stop worrying," Hermione said, smiling. "It'll be fine."

But it was not fine. Nope, far from it. The moment we stepped into the Great Hall and I saw him I felt slightly suffocated. Ours eyes met and the floor spun beneath my feet. For about two seconds, I contemplated running. Hermione must have seen because she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the Gryffindor table.

As I passed in front of George, behind Fred, I kept my eyes down, letting my bangs sweep in front of them. I felt something, suddenly, in my right pocket but I ignored it until I had sat down in between Ginny and Hermione, Ron and Harry across from us, asking me why I had taken so long to come down.

"Don't worry about it," I said, slightly forcefully as I reached into my pocket. It turned out to be a piece of parchment, a note, folded up with my name written on the floor. Biting my lip, I glanced over a George who gave me a small smile.

Sighing, I opened it.

_Melody,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy tour, okay? Tonight after sunset? If not, it's completely fine. See you._

_George_

Before I could stuff the note back in my pocket, Ginny snatched it from me. She squealed softly, passing the note behind my back to Hermione. Hermione did not squeal but she smiled widely. "Now's the time to worry about what to wear," she said softly.

* * *

**George POV**

Checking to make sure no one was around, I stole out from behind a statue of armor and up the stairs to the Astronomy tour. I was fairly sure that she would not be here. That this was all for nothing and I'd end up heading back to my dormitory without that happy elated feeling I get when I'm around here.

I slowed down on the stairs, bracing myself for what I probably wouldn't find up there. I mean, she'd run away from me. She'd looked positively scared of me.

"Look George," I muttered to myself. "She won't be here. And you should be . . . okay with that. . . . You should be . . . prepared that she might not be there."

Taking a deep breath, I pushed up the door that led to the roof of the astronomy tower and climbed the ladder that fell down.

The first thing I noticed was the empty desks, some with star charts left strewn across them. No Melody. My eyes moved to the many telescopes that lined one whole side of the tower. No Melody.

I sighed, getting ready to turn back around and head down when I saw her. She stood against the side, just vertical of me, stroking a golden brown school owl. The owl pecked affectionately at her fingers before it flew off. Melody followed it with her eyes, the stars sparkling off from them. She was beautiful.

Sighing I approached her. She must have heard me coming because she sighed too saying, "I've always wanted a pet."

"I didn't know that," I said as I leaned against the wall next to her. The cold air ruffled her hair and we both shivered slightly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, George," she said. I looked at her cautiously and saw a smile on her face. "Like I'm a completely and total nutcase and I go insane at the simple fact that a guy's just kiss me and I run away like my tail's on fire."

I smiled at her. "I don't think you're a nutcase. Maybe slightly crazy, but not a nutcase."

"Why'd you do it?"

I turned to her completely, slightly shocked. "Why'd I do it? Are you serious?"

"Yes actually." She wasn't looking at me. Instead she chose to focus only on the stars above us.

Feeling slightly frustrated, I gently placed my fingers underneath her chin and turned her face towards me, so that she had to look at me. "I like you, Mel, more than I ever thought I could like a girl. I swear on Merlin that that's true."

"Yeah, well I guess I just don't understand that then, George," she said, moving away from me. "I just don't get why you like me."

"What's there not to get?"

"I'm nobody, George, okay? I'm a nobody. You've got Harry, which is quite obvious, Ron, who's incredibly funny, and Hermione, who's incredibly smart. And then there's me. Just Melody."

"What are you talking about? Melody, your really funny and really smart. And you're tough. You keep those friends of yours together. Maybe you don't see it, but I do and I'm sure a lot of other people do. Sure you all bicker but a lot of the time, you're the voice of reason. And besides all that, you're beautiful. What's not to like about you?"

Melody was blushing, her cheeks a rosy in the dark light. I could see the small embarrassed smile on her face before she turned away again, looking back up at the stars. "Did I ever tell you why I freaked out on Franklin at the Yule ball?"

"No, actually."

"He got mad when he saw you dancing with me. He came back and said, 'What was all that about?' and I said, 'George wanted to dance with me, what the big deal?' and he got angrier and said something along the lines of how he'd got me first and he wasn't about to let me leave him for some broke arse piece of trash. Of course, that just ticked me off. I don't think I've ever been that upset before. I told him that I wasn't some item to be won or lost and that if he ever insulted one of my friends again I'd personally make sure his arse would be personally filled with pieces of his wand. Then I poured my juice on him."

"Well thanks for standing up to me," I said, grinning.

"Anytime. . . . So what happens now?" She turned to me again, looking beautifully inquisitive, her eyes gazing up into mine.

I reached forward and took her hand in mine, intertwining my fingers with hers. Her hand fit smoothly in mine, small and soft, slightly calloused from using the Bludger bat the other day. She looked down at joined hands, maybe noticing how well they fit, and then looked back up at me, her eyes wide in surprise. "It's up to you," I told her.

"I didn't even know you liked me," she said. "When did this come about?"

"I could say the same exact thing to you," I told her, smiling.

She bit her lip. "I just – I keep thinking what Ron's going to say if he finds out. You know how he gets."

Shaking my head, I leaned forward, pressed my lips against hers. She stiffened slightly, in shock, before I felt her kiss back. I held on tightly to her hand, making sure she couldn't run away again. "Frankly," I said, just barely taking my lips away from hers, "I could care less what my little brother has to say."

I glanced at her eyes, which were closed in what I hoped was bliss. Her lips were still slightly parted and her voice was just barely over a whisper when she said, "Your two years older than me."

I kissed her again. "Don't care."

"You're of age, I'm not."

Another kiss. "Don't care."

"So it's not like we can tell people right away."

Another kiss. "Don't care."

"And I've never done this sort of thing before. Dating, I mean."

Another kiss. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

I pulled her arms around my neck, slipping my arms around my waist. The corner of her mouth twitched up into a smirk. "How am I supposed to know that you have more experience than me?" she said.

I smirked back. "I suppose you'll just have to trust me huh?"

I could feel her small hands on the back of my head as she pulled me forward to kiss me again. I'm not sure how long we'd stood up there on the astronomy tower after that kiss, staring up at the stairs. My arms were wrapped around her waist from behind, her hands over my against her stomach and her head leaned back against my shoulder.

She laughed, suddenly, saying, "This is crazy."

I chuckled. "Yeah maybe, but I like crazy."


	14. Grimmuald Place Again

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I wished on a star, or a genie, or . . ., I don't know, a mermaid, I'll be able to own Harry Potter. Until then, sigh, not mine.**

**A/N: So was the last book smashing or what? I'm horribly sad that our beloved Harry Potter has come to an end. Sorry to all those people who loved spending the night in front of the bookstores. Anyway, sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been out of town and trying to pack for school but here's the update to everyone's favorite story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I sat in my room at Grimmuald place working on one of our candies because I wasn't sure what else to do. I mean, my dad was in the hospital after getting nearly slaughtered by a snake, Harry had seen the snake attack in a dream, and then come to find that Harry actually had _been_ the snake, which leads to the conclusion that Harry might be possessed by You-Know-Who or something. Yeah, not a good thing.

There were so many things running through my head at the moment that it gave me a headache. And so there was nothing else I could do but work on my products to keep me from thinking. Fred was off who knows where . . . probably eating seeing as how stuffing his face is how my brother gets through tough situations (it's a wonder he stays so skinny). Ron, Ginny, Hermione (who'd just gotten here), and Melody were off somewhere too, probably in Ron and Harry's room. While Harry . . . I think I saw him with Sirius' pet Hippogriff, avoiding the world for the past couple of days..

There was a knock on my door. I pointed my wand towards it and said, "Enter."

The door opened by itself, revealing Melody who rolled her eyes at me. " 'Enter'? What kind of greeting is that?"

I got to my feet, wiping my hands off on my jeans (classy, Weasley, very classy). I hadn't gotten a chance to spend time with Melody since the Astronomy tower (which had been phenomenal). When she stepped all the way into my room, I used my wand to close the door behind her. "Hi," I said, grinning.

"Hey," she said, stepping over tons of unfinished experiments and knickknacks to get to me. I liked the fact that she still blushed around me and that she didn't seem to be able to look me in the eye. I don't think I've ever met a girl so shy.

When she was close to me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit down on the bed (don't get any sick ideas, you freaks). I was about to kiss her but she stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"If you kiss me now I might forget all that I was about to tell you," Melody said, grinning.

"I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you." Not that I wasn't pleased.

"Now, you do. Anyway, what on earth was I about to say. . . ? Oh right, so we've talked to Harry, or more like, your sister's talked to him and he's not possessed by Voldemort so we don't have anything to worry about, not really."

I winced. Since when did everyone start saying the name? Is it a new fad or something. "Nothing to worry about? Mel, you're friend still kind of has this whole 'Peek-a-boo' thing going on with _You-Know-Who_."

She noticed my emphasis but she simply shook her head. "It's some freaky kind of connection he's got going on. And when I think about it, I mean _really_ think about it, I don't think Vol – oh, get over yourself – _Voldemort _knows about it. If I were Voldemort, I wouldn't my enemies to know when I attacked someone or had someone attacked. . . ."

Melody faded off, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling in deep thought. But she snapped out of it, grinning. "Sorry. Well, I'm done now."

"That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yep, that's all I wanted to tell you."

"Are you sure, because I wouldn't want to make you forget."

"Shut up. I was just trying to catch you up considering you're not exactly part of the 'loop'."

"There's a loop?"

"Oh, most definitely. But, I suppose since you and me are . . . well, you know, than I suppose that technically makes you part of the loop . . . unofficially of course."

"Of course. Well, it is an honor."

"Consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, I do." Grinning at her, I moved forward to kiss her. Damn, I'll never get enough of that. I slipped my arms around her waist, grabbing the back of her shirt. Her hands were on my shoulders, sliding down to my chest. I shivered. Wow.

My lips moved down her jaw line to her neck. I heard her gasp slightly as I nibbled at her neck. She laughed. "You're going to leave a mark."

"Don't care," I mumbled. Her skin was soft underneath my lips. I was really, really enjoying this.

Don't ask me how, but someone how we ended up lying back on my bed (Not my fault). And I had since gone back to kissing her, one of my hands holding me over her while my other hand stayed firmly on her waist, her legs tangled with mine . . . Oh boy, this was not good.

The door burst open and I hopped up, Melody sitting up also. "Fred!" I said, angrily.

"Oh, don't mind me," Fred said, grinning slyly as he walked over to his side table. "Keep going at it. Just passing through. It's not like this is _my_ room too or anything."

Fred grabbed a book off the side table and, still grinning, he walked back towards the door. "Have fun you two . . . but, um, not too much fun. There's still other people living here, you know."

I glared after my twin as he left the room.

"Git," Melody said.

"Couldn't agree more," I said. I grinned at her awkwardly. "I'm really sorry about that. Fred's just . . . Fred, sometimes."

Melody laughed, saying, "It's okay. . . . We kind of were getting carried away."

"Kind of." Not that I had minded. But I wasn't about to mess up what I had with Melody because I wanted to get carried away. Ah well. "You should get back to your friends before they put out a search warrant for you."

"Right." Melody leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

I groaned, flopping back onto my bed, cursing Fred and cursing myself for not being able to have more self control.

_Snape in a dress, Snape in a dress, Snape in a dress. . . ._

* * *

**A/N: Lol, I liked this chapter. Sorry to all for that horrifying visual of Snape (unless you like that kind of thing you sick freaks) but . . . you got to do what you got to do to, um, calm down. Review!!**


	15. Christmas

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, folks, I've been rather busy, what with college coming about in a couple of days. So anyway, here's the next installment of this story. I'm really glad people seem to like the story so far. You guys are awesome. By the way, I'll be starting a new story soon and I wanted ask, if you were Draco Malfoy and you had a sister, which would make you angrier: your sister falling for Harry (him being a half-blood and your rival) or Ron (him being a blood traitor and lower than you on a social status)? I'd be more than grateful to those who will answer this question. Thank you.**

* * *

Christmas at last.

One of my favorite holidays.

But this year it seemed . . . different.

Maybe it was because this year, I knew not to expect presents from home? Or maybe it was because this year, I had a boyfriend? Or maybe it was because this year, I had had no clue what on earth to get for someone important and that has never ever happened before and it was kind of freaking me out?

Seriously, I don't see what George sees in me. I'm a complete and total nutcase.

I only woke when I heard something pecking at the door. I lay in my bed, hoping that Ginny or Hermione would get up and answer the door but the pecking continued. Finally, getting slightly annoyed, I crawled out of bed and feeling even lazier I crawled towards the door, reaching up to open it.

Pigwidgeon sat in front of me, his head leaning to the side and its eyes seeming to look at me in confusion. A blue envelope with my name on it was in its beak while it sat on top of a medium sized package.

"How in earth did they get you to be calm?" I asked. Reaching forward I took the envelope from its beak. The owl hopped off the package and flew down the hall, twittering madly now.

"Dumb bird," I muttered as I picked up the package and walked back over to my bed, pulling the curtains.

Biting on my lip slightly, I opened the envelope. It sprung from my hands and formed into a set of lips. "Hey," the envelope said in George's voice.

I smiled, amazed. "Hey," I whispered back. "How did you –?"

"New invention Fred and I just came up with. Instant communication combined with a Holler like effect. You like?"

"I like."

The envelope wheezed once, smoke coming from its corners. "We haven't quite gotten the kinks out of it yet so if it explodes I'm sorry but I wanted to make sure you got my present first."

"Did you open mine?"

"Yeah I did, actually, and thank you. I really, really needed a new cauldron. My last one melted. Oh and the candy was good too, thanks. Did you open mine yet?"

"No."

"Well, you silly girl, you better open it before the poor thing suffocates. I put holes in the box, but for Merlin sakes. . . ."

"Suffocates?" I lifted the box up to my ear, listening carefully. I heard a faint sound, followed by a light scratching. "Oh Merlin!"

Quickly, I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box underneath. "Oh . . . George," I whispered.

Surprised, I lifted a kitten out of the box. It was so adorable! Golden brown fur covered it's small body and large brownish green eyes stared up at me. It meowed at me as I lifted it closer to my face, sticking out its tongue to give my nose a quick lick. "Oh, George," I said again.

"I take it you like him," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Like him? I love him. George, I so wasn't expecting this. . . . He's beautiful. My gift pales in comparison to this."

"Don't say that. I love your gift, Mel. I just really wanted to get you something special and I remembered you telling me you've always wanted a pet and I when Fred and I went to Diagon Alley the other day to start setting up the shop, I past by the Magical Menagerie and saw him in the window. All his brothers and sisters had been adopted all ready and he needed a home. I figure he'll remind you of me when I'm not at school anymore."

I smirked. "Always looking out for yourself, huh?"

"Always." He laughed and the envelope wheezed again. "Couldn't have you forgetting about me just because I wasn't there."

"I couldn't forget about you even if I wanted to George."

George was silent for a minute but when he spoke again I could here that smile again. "So what are you going to name the little guy?"

"Well, since he supposed to remind me of you, I suppose I'll call him Little Georgie." The kitten meowed softly, purring. "I think he agrees."

"I'm glad." I heard a murmur on the end of the line before George said, "Shut up Fred. . . . Fred says we're too lovely dovey and need our own romance book."

"Fred, you're just jealous," I said, laughing. Suddenly, Ginny and Hermione were both on my bed, Hermione gently lifting Little Georgie from my arms.

"Don't worry Fred," Ginny said into the envelope. "I'm sure you'll find your own romance book someday."

"Don't really want one," Fred said.

"I'd bet you'd want one if it was with Angelina."

"I'd bet you'd want one if it was with Harry."

"Why you –"

"George this kitten is so cute!" Hermione interrupted. "What a wonderful present! Oh, he's adorable! What's his name?"

"Little Georgie," I responded. "Look, you guys, I was kind of trying to have a private conversation with my boyfriend."

"Wasn't technically private," Ginny said. "Seeing as how you both were rather loud."

"Were we loud, little sister or do you just have really big ears," George said, laughing.

"Either way, there's no use now," I said, sighing. "I'll see you at breakfast, George."

"See you, Mel," George said.

I reached up and grabbed the envelope, closing the flap. I looked over at Ginny and Hermione, who were staring at me expectantly. A huge grin spread over my face and I giggled.

* * *

**George POV**

After breakfast I didn't see Melody until dinner because we went to go see dad in the hospital. But it was at dinner that things got messed up again.

Of course by Fred.

"So," Fred said, glancing up at mum. "George's got a girl."

I nearly choked.

Fred pounded me on the back as I shot him a glare. I glanced at Melody quickly to see a look of surprise and horror on her face but it was gone quickly, though her eyes dropped back down to her plate. Sirius, Ron, and Harry were all sniggering though Ginny and Hermione looked almost as horrified as I felt.

"Oh really, Georgie?" Mum said, happily. "Who is she? Do we know her?"

"N-n-no, you don't know her," I said. "She, er, goes to Hogwarts."

"Is she in your year?"

"No, she's a, er, a fifth year."

"A fifth year?" I could hear the slight disapproval in mum's voice.

"But she's very mature for her age, mum."

"Oh, well, I suppose . . . My darling little boy has a girlfriend. Tell me a little bit about her, George."

"Well, she's er, nice, and um, smart. Very pretty and very shy. She always seems to have a way to make me smile or laugh. She's really something. Special."

The room was quiet for a moment. Mum looked like she was going to cry with happiness while Fred, Sirius, Ron, and Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable, no longer enjoying my discomforted. Hermione and Ginny were giggling, whispering to each other how sweet that was.

I glanced up at Melody real quick. She sent me a quick smile before she went back to staring at her plate, her cheeks slightly pink.

"She sounds darling, George," mum said. "I hope I get to meet her sometime."

Everyone went back to eating the conversation seemingly over. Or at least I thought. . . . I hate my little sister.

"Did you know, Melody's got a boyfriend?"


	16. Exposed

**Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight: I wish I owned Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been busy what with moving and becoming single so please forgive me. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

"_Expelliarmus_!"

My wand flew from my hand as I landed hard on the floor, groaning slightly as I sat up. Melody stood over me, trying hard not to laugh as she held her hand out to me. "Sorry," she said, grinning.

I tried to look angry but I couldn't, a smile coming to my face also as I took her hand. It had been almost two months since that night back up on the astronomy tower and I couldn't have been happier. Of course, in front of people we just appeared to be really good friends but, nights spent in hidden passageways and a deserted common room. . . .

"How's Little Georgie?" I asked in a whisper as people in the DA continued to practice.

"Fine," Melody said. "He cuddles with me every night."

"Really? You think he and I could switch places? He can kip it out with Fred and Lee in our dorm and you and I could cuddle."

Melody laughed, blushing. "You are such a freak."

"Yea but you love me."

There was a slight awkward pause in which I blushed and, if possible, Melody's blush deepened. I'd never actually thought about the word 'love' before. I knew I _liked_ Melody a whole lot and I had been pursuing her for close to half a year before she actually realized I liked her. . . .

But was I in love with her?

I took in her large golden brown eyes and her hair. I realized I thought about her smile and her laugh all the time and couldn't stop thinking about it whenever we were apart, which was hardly ever, thankfully. I thought about how every morning when I woke up, I couldn't help but get excited about seeing her. I thought about how her kisses made me feel. . . .

Was I in love with her?

I think it could be a very possible yes.

Smiling slightly, I reached forward and moved a piece of hair from her face, brushing my fingertips across her cheek. She smiled back, taking hold of my fingers in her small hand.

There was a commotion that broke us apart. We turned to see Harry hurrying towards a house-elf dressed very oddly and looking very panicked.

"Harry Potter, sir, they is coming! They is coming! Umbridge is finding out about you!"

We all stood stunned and confused. Harry turned around slowly to face his class, his eyes wide with fear. "Well what are you all waiting for? Run! Get out of here!"

The class erupted in chaos, screaming, people running into each other. I tried to grabbing onto Melody's hand but she was pushed away from me. I was pushed out the door with the rest of the class, managing to get out of the crowd as we got a little ways down the hall. I scooted behind a statue as everyone ran pass, loudly, hurrying to their different houses. I saw Melody, holding the hand of a small boy, second year Gryffindor I think.

"Mel!" I hissed. Surprisingly she heard me, her head snapping around to look at me. She tugged on the boy's hand, pulling him towards me. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her down the hallway which was quickly becoming deserted, leaving us out in the open.

Happily we finally reached one of Hogwarts many secret passageways behind a tapestry of a couple of monks. I lifted the tapestry and tapped on a brick. The wall spread forming a small circular opening.

The little boy climbed in first at Melody's insistence, followed by Melody, then by me. I let the tapestry fall back into the place, tapping on the brick again to close the wall, leaving us in total darkness.

The boy whimpered quietly before Melody took out her wand and whispered, "_Lumos_."

The small light just barely let up the tunnel but it was enough as we began to crawl forward.

"George, where on earth does this lead?" Melody asked as the tunnel began to slope upwards.

"Back up towards the Gryffindor Tower. Fred and I use this tunnel all the time to get away from Filch."

The little boy whimpered again at Filch's name.

"It's all right, kid," I said. "I'm pretty sure we're safe. No one else knows about this tunnel except maybe Dumbledore. . . . What's your name, kid?"

"Thomas," the boy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I found him sprawled out on the ground," Melody said. "Some seventh year guy pushed him down so that he could get out of there. That's what took me so long; making sure everyone got out of there safely. I was about to stay with Harry but he told me to go and take Thomas with me. I'm glad you stayed behind, George or else I don't think we'd have gotten out of there."

"Had to wait for my girl."

After what seemed like forever, we reached the end and after some maneuvering I managed to get in front of Thomas and Melody to open the passageway to let us out. I climbed out right next to the Fat Lady's portrait.

I grabbed hold of Thomas' arms, pulling him out and setting him down. "You go ahead and go inside, straight to your room, get some rest. And if anyone asks, you've been there all day, all right?"

"Yes sir. . . . Thank you." Thomas grinned before giving the Fat Lady the password and hurrying inside.

I turned back to Melody and took hold of her waist, lifting her up and out of the hole and closing it. When I turned my head back to Melody she pulled me forward and kissed me. "For being there," she said, smiling.

"Anytime," I said, slightly dazed. We heard footsteps coming down the hallway, quickly, accompanied by angry voices.

"If he's hiding anywhere, it'll be in the Gryffindor Tower!" Umbridge yelled.

"Oh, Merlin!" Melody whispered. "What do we do?"

I looked at the Fat Lady's portrait and towards the hall where Umbridge's voice was coming from. By the time we said the password and the portrait opened, they'd be here and we'd be caught.

"I have an idea and you just have to trust me, okay?" I said.

Melody nodded. Quickly I bent down and kissed her passionately. She squeaked, surprised before kissing me back. Okay, so yeah, this was sort of part of my plan but . . . it was a little more than carried away. My heart stopped and it was particularly hard to breathe and all I could think of was this kiss. . . .

"MR. WEASLEY! MISS TRINKET!"

We broke apart slower than I had meant us to, facing Umbridge, a couple of Slytherin cronies, and Filch. Umbridge looked particularly frazzled and beyond angry. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

I looked back at Melody, who was blushing, before I turned back to Umbridge saying, "We were kind of . . . snogging."

Umbridge flushed slightly. "Out in the middle of the corridor? Why are you not in your common room?"

"No privacy at all in there."

"But there's more privacy out here in the hallway?"

"Well, yeah, no one ever really comes through here, at least until you came along with an entire lot."

If possible, Umbridge's face got even redder. "How do I know you aren't just getting out here? How do I know that you both weren't involved in this . . . this mockery of the Ministry with Dumbledore?"

"Oh you mean that Defense class?" Melody said, speaking up.

"So you knew of it!"

"Of course, I mean who didn't. George and I never went to the meetings though, wherever they were. We realized that the Tower was rather empty during these 'meetings' so we were a bit . . . preoccupied, you see, and –"

"Enough!" Umbridge cried. "I don't want to hear anymore! Twenty points from Gryffindor each for indecent exposure! Get into your _separate_ dorms, NOW!"

I said the password quickly and we hurried, inside. As soon as the portrait had closed and Umbridge had left, still yelling, we burst into a fit of laughter.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," I said.

"You know what my favorite part was?" Melody asked, grinning.

"What was that?"

Melody's hands flattened out on my chest as she smiled up at me. Her hands slid up and around my neck as she kissed me like we did in the corridor. Her laugh filled my ears as we fell onto the couch, side by side.

I ran my fingers through her hair, pulling her face away from mine so that I could look at her. She gazed at me with caring eyes as ran my fingertips over her cheek and her lips.

"I love you Melody." I hadn't meant to actually say it. I mean, it had been what I was feeling and it wasn't that I didn't mean it I just . . . I didn't want to scare her off.

"I love you too, George," she said, softly.

Needless to say, I was happy . . . incredibly ecstatic. I grinned, laughing slightly, pressing my lips against hers again.

I was love.


	17. Forever

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be rather short but I hope you guys still like it.**

* * *

"I think I'm going to get out of here, Mel."

Melody looked down at me where my head lay in her lapWe had decided to sit in the tunnel in which we had escaped Umbridge, seeing as how it offered us a rather decent bit of privacy.

To this point I was incredibly tired of that toad lady. Fred was too. I'm not exactly sure how we put up with her for so long.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked, her hands stilling in my hair.

"I mean, Fred and I are going to leave school. There's not much more education we can get for the business we want to open and plus that evil lady is seriously pushed me to a limit."

"Do you think your mum's going to appreciate you both skipping out on graduation?"

"Probably not but I don't think she'll blame us. Ginny's been sending her letters all year, telling mum how Umbridge has been acting and what she's been doing to Harry and you know how much mum cares about Harry."

"So you're going to run away from school and go . . . live in your joke shop?"

"Sounds about right."

Melody snorted, daintily, pushing me up into a sitting position. "And how exactly are you planning to do that? I mean, you can't Apparate out of Hogwarts, your brooms are locked in a broom closet –"

"Oh Melody." I smiled, taking her face in my hands. "Dear sweet Melody. Don't you think Fred and I have already got that all planned out?"

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"About . . . a couple of weeks."

"Wow, okay then. . . . So, what's your plan?"

I tapped her gently on her nose, grinning. "You'll have to wait and see, won't you."

"Aww, come on, tell me."

"Nope. . . . Did anyone ever tell you were cute when you pout?"

"Don't try to change the subject, George Weasley."

"But you do!"

Melody frowned, turning her head away from me. I rolled my eyes, reaching forward to turn her face back towards me, though she didn't look at me. "You can be such a drama queen sometimes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Mel?" She finally looked at me, her eyes sad. "You know me leaving isn't going to change anything between us, right? I'll still be yours as long as you'll have me. Forever if you want."

A blush came to her face as she smiled, looking down. I leaned forward and kissed her, my arms encircling her waist. Her hands lifted and cradled my face gently. She leaned back, smiling. "Forever it is then."

* * *

Umbridge glared at Fred and me over our swamp. If looks could kill, Fred and I would both be very dead men.

"You two are both expelled!" she cried.

"Fine with us," Fred said, pointing his wand at a broom closet. "_Accio Brooms!_"

I caught my broom as it burst from the broom closet and soared towards us, hopping on. We soared through the front doors of the castle, the whole school following us out, cheering and shouting. I looked down behind me to see Melody standing alongside Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I waved my wand and a bouquet of white roses fell down below.

Melody jumped up and caught it, grinning hard. She waved up at me and I waved back.

Forever.

I think I was going to like forever.


	18. Letters and Accidents

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: This story (the fifth book) is sadly coming to an end now that George is gone but do not fear my friends! There will be a sequel though the name hasn't come to me yet. . . . I'm thinking maybe . . . Perfect Ruse. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all.**

* * *

_Dear George,_

_You have absolutely no clue on how much you and Fred impacted the school with your dramatic exit. For the past week, the entire school (excluding Slytherin) has made it there duty to make Umbridge's stay here a living hell especially Peeves. I'm still surprised he actually listened to you guys._

_Lee Jordan's been putting nifflers in her office and the gargoyle locked her out of that same office. You should see how bad Umbridge is freaking out._

_I miss you though. School seems odd without you and Fred running around making us laugh. And I miss getting to hang out with you after classes for . . . after school studying._

_Anyway, I hope you and Fred are having fun building up your new shop. Can't wait to be there to help you with your Grand Opening. Hermione and Ginny say hi._

_Love, Melody_

I smiled at the last part. It still got me that I, George Weasley, Ladies Man (don't you dare say anything), was in love. And I couldn't be happier.

There was an explosion from the back of the shop. "Oy! George!" Fred called.

"Coming!" I called, reading through the letter one last time before folding it up and putting it in my pocket.

Still grinning I ran towards the back room.

* * *

_Dear Melody,_

_I got your letter and I would just like to say that I am proud of all you guys. Give them hell!_

_The shop's going fine except for the fact that every time I turn around Fred's blowing something up. He almost blasted off all his fingers the other day and my head. I told him you probably wouldn't appreciate it if I couldn't kiss you anymore because my head got blasted off. _

_But besides all that the shop looks great. We've spent the last couple of days just getting everything set up. It looks just like I told you it would when we came here last winter. The counter is set up and the shelf and Fred and I've already got all our stuff from the Burrow set up in the back room. We're still working on the apartment though. You saw how plain it was when we came in here and we don't exactly have the money right now to get furniture._

_The only thing missing now is you. I miss you a lot too Melody but the end of the year isn't too far away and you can come work here if you want and then we'll see each other every day._

_Keep out of trouble, love. Or, at least, don't get caught. _

_Love, George._

I smiled at the letter before I folded it and tucked it into my pocket. It was crazy to even consider that I actually had a boyfriend. I never even thought that would happen.

I heard a thud behind me and I twisted in my seat.

Harry had fainted.


	19. Miracles and War

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, this is probably the last chapter, seriously. But do not fret my loyal 'Perfect Kiss' fans. I understand how much you all enjoyed the story and that is why there will be a sequel that starts off with the seventh book. It will be called 'Perfect Ruse' (unofficially). I'm still working out the kinks to the title. But you will know, my friends, when it comes out, which won't be long. Thank you all for your patience and your wonderful support. I'm really glad you liked this story because I enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much.**

* * *

_Careful George, old boy. One misstep and you'll blow yourself and this entire shop to kingdom come._

I sat in the workshop of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, developing a new candy that when eaten, would make smoke come from the consumer's ears for a whole day. A wonderful prank if I do say so my self, because you see, a wonderful prank does not have to have an actual point. Its main goal is to make people laugh and, seriously, you cannot tell me that you wouldn't laugh if smoke was coming out of someone's ears.

So here I was, using incredibly dangerous chemicals to produce a very delightful brand of candy when the lovely person I call my twin came barreling down the stairs crying, "GEORGE! GEORGE!"

Startled, the vial containing the potion that creates the smoke effect dropped towards the floor. Luckily, because of my awesome reflexes, I managed to catch it.

Cool, I could have made a great Chaser.

I turned to my brother, fuming. "Do you realize that our whole career could have gone up in smoke, quite literally if this had hit the floor?"

"That doesn't matter now, just –"

"DOESN'T MATTER? Everything we've worked for, gotten money from Harry for DOESN'T MATTER? "

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Now will you just –"

"Just what on earth did you think you were doing, eh? You knew I was down here working with dangerous chemicals! Did you want to blow the place up?"

"Melody's in St. Mungo's!"

"One little mistake and – what?"

"Melody, your girlfriend of, what, five months now, is St. Mungo's."

"How? What happened? Is she all right?"

"I don't know. I just got a letter from mum, dated three days ago (stupid Errol) saying she's going to be at the hospital. Some how, Harry, Hermione, Melody, Ginny, and that thing we call a little brother ran off with Neville and Loony Lovegood to the Ministry of Magic, the Department of Mysteries and they fought with Death Eaters and the Order had to rush in there to get them out. . . . But, Sirius was killed. Harry and the rest of them ended up back at Hogwarts. But Melody. . . ."

"What happened, Fred?" I asked, frantically. "Is she all right?"

Fred shrugged, sadly. "Harry told mum that after Sirius was killed by that Lestrange chick, he ran after her and I guess Melody followed. They were dueling and Lestrange shot some kind of foul spell at Harry and . . . Melody pushed him out of the way. . . . They don't know what kind of spell it was but Melody's been out of it since they got back. They sent her to St. Mungo's because she's not breathing –"

"She's WHAT?"

"But her heart's still beating. They think she'll come out of it pretty soon . . . hopefully."

I plopped back down in my chair, half shocked, half scared.

Not breathing . . . ?

But her heart was still beating.

How was that even possible?

I decided, though, that I wouldn't question it. At least she was still alive.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, dazed, at my brother. He gave me a small smile and said, "Get out of here. She needs you. I'll watch the shop."

I stood up and gave my Fred a quick pat on the back (we weren't really ones for affection toward the other) before I Apparated from the shop.

* * *

I got a few nasty stares from some of the Healers as I hurried down the corridor towards Melody's room but I ignored them.

It took forever for the witch at the front desk to give me Melody's room number because I wasn't family. But when I finally shouted at her that she was my girlfriend, she had sighed annoyed and said, "Fine, whatever" and gave me the number.

I slowed my pace drastically at the sight of my mum sitting outside of Melody's room, sipping on a cup of tea. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy, acting all casual and calm when all I wanted to do was run in there and shake Melody until she woke up.

Mum looked up at me in surprise as I approached, a small smile on her face. "Fred dear, what are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes slightly. Almost eighteen years and she still couldn't tell us apart. "I'm George mum."

"Oh," Mum said, laughing a bit. "I'm sorry dear. My nerves are all frazzled. I don't know what is with these children, always running off at a whim and getting themselves hurt. . . . You'd think they were actually trying to drive me off my rocker."

I sat down next to her, nodding my head at the door. "Is she going to be all right?"

"They don't know." Mum frowned and shook her head in disgust. "Each time they come out of that room, it's 'I'm not sure' or 'It isn't clear yet'. For Merlin's sake, I don't see the point in all of these tests they keep running on the poor girl when they aren't helping any."

"Have you been in there?"

"Only once, a couple of days ago, but I didn't stay long. I _couldn't_ stay long. Dear girl looks so peaceful, almost as she were –"

Mum cut herself off but I knew what she was going to say.

Almost as if she were dead.

Almost as if she were _dead_.

I closed my eyes for a minute, trying not to think about that, keeping myself focused on the fact that her heart was still beating. And if her heart was still beating, than she was okay.

"They're worried though," Mum said, suddenly, shaking her head again. "They're worried that her heart might stop soon, seeing as how she isn't getting any oxygen. That's why they keep running in there every ten minutes or less to check on her. . . . I can't stand to imagine how we'd all feel if we lost little Melody . . . how Ron, Hermione, and Harry would feel. . . ."

How _I_ would feel.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat as mother wiped tears from her eyes. "Is it all right if I go in there?" I asked.

Mum, once again, looked incredibly surprised. I did my best to smile and roll my eyes at her. "Aw, come on mum. She's – she's like a little sister to me."

Okay, gross.

But mum fell for it. She smiled sadly, more tears in her eyes, and nodded her head, saying, "Oh go on, then. She probably could do with hearing a familiar voice."

Giving my mum a quick kiss on the cheek, I got up and walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

Thankfully, there were no Healers in the room. Just me and my girlfriend.

I walked towards her, my whole body trembling with a queer sort of anticipation as I sat down in the chair right next to her bed.

Mum had been right. She looked peaceful . . . calm. Her wild honey brown locks wisped around her head and her hands lay, fingers intertwined, across her stomach.

I leaned forward slightly, pressing my ear against her chest. The sound of her heart beat repeated in my ear as I leaned back taking one of her hands in both of mine.

"Hey," I said, placing my head next to hers so I could whisper in her ear.

For a second, I half excepted her eyes to open, half expected to see her smiling at me as she said 'hey' back.

I lifted one of my hands, letting it twirl and rest in her hair. "You didn't listen to me you know. I told you stay out of trouble or at least not get caught. But, I guess being friends with Harry Potter means you always jump right in front of trouble. It's just bad luck that that trouble seems to hit you like a flying troll."

"Might I say you look really pretty right now. . . . Not that you don't look pretty all the time, just . . . you should wear your hair down more often.

"I can't wait to show you all the changes Fred and I've made to the shop. I think you'll like it. . . . I forgot to mention that being our assistant though does come with some downsides. For instance, you kind of have to be our test subject for our projects. I'm sorry I waited until you were out to tell you this but . . . hey, at least asleep you can't slug the crap out of me like you usually do . . . even though I kind of miss that.

". . . . They're not sure if – when you'll wake up, but I know you will. The Melody I know is one of the toughest girls I've ever met. The Melody I know will fight this curse. The Melody . . . the Melody I _love _isn't going to go down without a fight because she's just the fighting type and she's got dreams that she's got to go for. . . . She's got a boyfriend who's going insane because all he wants to do is kiss her and hold her and just hear her laugh again. . . ."

I laid my head down on the bed as my eyes started to sting. "I can't lose you, Melody," I murmured against the sheets. "I can't lose you . . . not after I've just found you. Please Mel, you're stronger than this. I know you can wake up but you've got to know it too. Do it for you. Do it for my mum, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Do it for me. . . ."

Lifting my head I pressed my lips against the palm of her hand before turning back to her ear. "Please Melody. Just wake up."

The seconds, the minutes ticked by but there was no movement, no sound.

Wiping my eyes quickly with the back of my hand, I stood. Mum would probably be wondering where I was.

I went to move Melody's hands back the way they had been when I felt it: her hand had twitched.

Now I didn't actually know if that meant something or not, but it was a lot more than what she had been doing.

I plopped back down in my chair, excited now, and whispering, "Come on, Mel, come on. You've almost got it. Come on, move again."

Her hand twitched again in mine and her eyelids fluttered slightly.

"That's it, love. Come on, fight it."

I held my breath, anxious, but she didn't move again. I leaned forward again, pressing my lips against her ear and I whispered to her.

"Just wake up."

Melody shot up into a sitting position as I hopped up from my seat, watching as she breathed in great gulps of air and almost choked on it. I wrapped my arms around her small body, laughing and crying at the same time as I kissed her lightly all over, on her cheeks, on her lips, on her nose, on her eyelids, on her neck.

When she was breathing regularly again, I just held her, rocking back and forth. After a moment I held away from me at arm's length, shaking my head. "Melody Travis if you ever scare me like that again –"

"You're not going to do anything about it," Melody said in a hoarse whisper.

I grinned at her. "No, I guess your right. . . . Here, lay down, I've got to go tell mum that you're awake."

I went to turn around but Melody grabbed me by my shirt, pulling me back towards her and pressing her lips against mine, quite passionately. I think I've been a bad influence (yea!).

Smiling against her lips, I gently pushed her back down on the bed, still kissing her. Merlin I missed this.

"I don't really think you're supposed to be involved in such rigorous activity coming out of recovery, Miss Melody," I said, grinning.

Melody simply smiled the, running her thumbs over my cheeks, wiping away the tears I had forgotten. "Thank you," she said, quietly.

"For what?" I asked. "I didn't do anything."

"I heard you talking to me. Every word. Thank you."

I bent over and kissed her forehead. "Anytime. I love you Melody."

"I love you too George."

Giving her one last kiss, I hurried back towards the door.

"But I will not be your test dummy," Melody said, just before I opened it.

* * *

A little over a week later, Melody was released from the hospital after the doctors got tired of trying to figure out what had hit her in the first me. I suppose like me, they figured that at least she was alive, though I was probably way happier than they were.

Melody, from now on, would be staying at the Burrow at least until after her seventh year. Her stuff was already there, picked up from Hogwarts, which she wouldn't be going back to until after the summer (doctor's orders).

Mum, after a whole lot of badgering and a day, let Melody Apparate with me to the shop so I could show her around and so she could start working, if she wanted.

Fred was almost as happy as I was to see Melody doing okay. As soon as we appeared in the shop, he dived at her, hugging her and spinning her around. "Here's our little counter girl!" he cried, setting her down. "Are you ready to get to work?"

"Only as your counter girl," Melody said. Her hand jabbed out quickly, twice, catching mine and Fred's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Fred and I said at the same time, rubbing our arms where she had punched us.

"I can't believe you guys actually thought I'd be a test dummy for you! Are you nuts?"

"It was just a thought," Fred murmured, with a smirk. "Are you sure? It'd be extra money on your part."

"No thanks. I'd rather not live with side-affects of a bad potion . . . like waking up with a purple face or something."

"Purple face . . . I think we have another candy idea, Fred," I said, taking Melody's hand.

"Right, I'll get right on it."

"Come on Mel, I'll show you how we kind of redecorated the apartment." Grinning, I'll pulled her towards the back room towards the stairs.

"Don't do anything nasty! I live there too!"

"Sod off, Fred!" I called, still smiling at Melody.

Upstairs in our apartment, Fred and I had had the walls painting a dark, comforting red, in honor of the Weasley family and Gryffindor house. Charlie and Bill, for a house warming gift, had helped out with paying for some of the furniture, so now we had this nice dragon hide sofa and a mahogany coffee table. Mum, of course, supplied the kitchen ware and also made sure to check on us every week to make sure that we had enough food. And then, our bedrooms (separate finally) were decorated to our own liking, complete with everything that we had in our room back at the Burrow.

"I love what you've guys have done," Melody said, giving me a warm smile.

I smiled back at her, thinking to myself about how . . . natural it seemed for her to be here.

She walked over to the window, rubbing her arms as she sighed. "There really is going to be a second war, isn't there."

I took a deep breath, stepping up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Seems like it," I replied.

It was crazy to look out on the calm streets of Diagon Alley, watching as people bustled by doing the shopping, seemingly as if they didn't have a care in the world and know that somewhere out there, an evil wizard was planning on taking over our world, mowing down whoever was in his way.

"I'm going to do something this time," Melody said, in a soft voice. "I'm not just going to stand by and let the 'adults' take care of it. Not after Sirius. Not after my parents."

I nodded, kissing the top of her head as a small smile came to my face.

Like I've said before . . . my girl . . . she's smart, kind, shy, beautiful, and an all around no-nonsense girl. I think I already knew she wasn't going to just do nothing . . . she made that point real clear when she became friends with Harry Potter. . . .

But she'll make it because I know she will.

Because my girl . . . she's perfect.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Keep an eye out for that good old sequel. Either titled 'Perfect Ruse' or 'Acting It Out'.**


End file.
